


Girl Friday

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlife was not turning out like she'd thought it would</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Friday

She'd never really harbored big dreams, like Cordelia always had. And she'd certainly never even considered college. No, her life had been pretty well mapped out - hit the party circuit, snare some good-looking rich guy, marry him in an extravagant pink and white gala wedding, and spend the rest of her days being pampered and beautiful. It was what she'd been groomed for, the only life she'd ever thought to have, and everything had been perfectly on track, right up until graduation day.

Being a vampire wasn't nearly as bad as the books made it sound. Oh, sure, there was the whole sunlight thing, and blood had more calories than you might expect, but overall she'd been pretty contented with her lot. She was going to be young and beautiful forever, and who wouldn't want that? And when she'd hooked up with Spike, she'd figured her unlife was all set.

Of course, that was before the Slayer went and ruined it for her, just like she'd ruined graduation for all of them. Stupid Buffy, always sticking her nose in where it didn't belong, getting all bent out of shape just because Harmony had tried to kill her little sister. And then to find out that she and Spike... it was really too much for a young vampiress to take!

Still, she'd tried to make the best of it. She'd headed for LA, determined to make her own way in the world and stand on her own two feet. Okay, so the whole thing with Cordy hadn't really worked out, but then she'd gotten hired on at Wolfram & Hart, and that had opened up a whole new vista she'd never though about before: a career! Yes, she was a career woman! She'd gone straight out and gotten herself a whole new wardrobe suited to the office, then set about climbing the corporate ladder.

That climb had gotten a lot easier when Angel signed on as the new CEO and she was selected to be his secretary. For a while, Harmony had been sure that she had it made, but then she discovered that being an executive assistant really wasn't all it was cracked up to be. There was the blood that she had to make and deliver several times a day to start, not to mention the mail that had to be sorted, the messages she had to take, and the calls she had to answer and return, since Angel was hopeless at checking his voicemail or using his phone.

She'd also discovered that she was expected to do other tasks for the rest of the department heads. You'd think that a company like Wolfram & Hart would provide them each with their own secretaries, but no, she got stuck with it. At least Gunn and Wesley didn't expect her to bring them coffee, and Gunn did most of his own legal paperwork, but that still left her having to type Wesley's letters, and he just had to use words like etic, lobelia, and amaranthine, that never cleared spellcheck. She'd tried to explain that to him, but he just gave her a funny look and walked away. If he'd had a sense of humor, she might have thought he was using those words on purpose, but he was too uptight to do anything like that.

Eventually, she managed to settle into a routine, and even Angel seemed to be surprised at her efficiency and capability at the job. So, while she couldn't say that her life had turned out the way she expected, she could at least say that she wasn't wasting her unlife. She'd actualize her potential yet, just wait and see.


End file.
